The present invention relates to gloves and, more particularly, to gloves for use with a control surface, such as the trigger of a firearm.
If a police officer has gloves on his hands one of the gloves must be removed to enable him to shoot his pistol. If he attempts to force his gloved trigger finger into the trigger guard, he risks firing the pistol prematurely. Even if the officer is able to get a gloved trigger finger into the trigger guard, sensitivity and control is greatly diminished. In an emergent situation, too much time may be needed to remove the glove. So for the sake of safety, gloves are often not worn. Bare hands and fingers exposed to cold temperatures for extended periods leads to diminished dexterity, sensitivity and ultimately total loss of function along with the risk of significant injury due to frostbite.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved glove that can allow a user to keep their hands and trigger finger protected, while allowing the user to quickly respond to an emergent situation requiring the use of a firearm.